The Secret Rendezvous
by LadyScarlettDixon
Summary: After weeks with Daryl undercover in Negans group Beth awaits him in the cabin she told him to meet her at in the note she hid on him before he left. Armed with a plan to finally get them to be together, Beth may have more of a fight on her hands than she anticipated. Will these two finally give in to each other at this secret rendezvous? Bethyl fluff and smut filled one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters if I did Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene would live happily ever after together :)**

 **~ Authors Note ~**

 **I Hope you like this! My fingers would not stop typing up this little story hehe. Enjoy!**

 **~ The Secret Rendezvous ~**

It's incredibly dangerous for them to meet like this and Beth knows that Daryl will be angry with her for leaving the safe zone to meet him in the middle of the night but she doesn't care because what he's doing while away from her and the rest of their family terrifies her. She knows he's tough, strong and brave. He can play the bad guy part well since it's easy for others to believe from his intimidating and intense presence that Daryl could play rough and not care for other people's safety like all the others in that place, the fools.

She hasn't been separated from him for this long since they reunited months ago and the weeks of waiting to meet him here were long. Her worry for Daryl continuously increased each day and it got her thinking of everything she wanted to say to him and if he isn't going to listen or if he still has that doubting look in his eyes when she tells him exactly how she feels about him then she'll just have to show him. That thought causes butterflies to swarm in her belly with excitement. If she has to she's going to seduce Daryl Dixon until he knows that it's only him for her and it will only ever be him.

There's a worry in her mind that he may never show up, that maybe they figured him out and killed him or worse but she pushes that thinking away, he's a fighter and a survivor, if anyone could do this dangerous mission its Daryl Dixon.

Sitting on the bed, her stomach fluttering with anticipation and nerves, she recites the speech she planned in her head on her way to this little dusty cabin in the woods. She wants him to know that she's _his_ and she hope's he wants to be _hers_ in return but she really isn't sure if he will believe her or if he truly wants to be hers too, but her gut is telling her that he does.

Hearing a noise coming from outside the cabin has Beth standing from the bed and creeping closer to the front door. Retrieving her knife from its sheath on her hip she peek's through the window, not too worried of danger for she knows who it is before seeing his shadow - that the moon shining behind him produces - glide across the dusty floor.

She swings open the creaky door revealing him to her and the sight of him standing there after not seeing him for so long causes her breath to catch, _she missed him so much_.

"I hid that note because I knew if I told you to meet me before you left you'd make me promise not to leave. I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be but were here now _alone_ and I missed you so bad Daryl." As he steps inside and shuts the door quietly behind him she quickly moves toward him and wraps her arms around his middle squeezing him tightly to her.

But he gives no response, his arms don't embrace her like she expects but hang by his sides, crossbow held in his hand, body stiff and tense. She pulls back with a frown and looks up at him; he isn't looking at her but staring straight ahead unable to meet her gaze.

Finally he moves, but it's only to take her arms and gently push her away. He probably wants some space she reasons with herself while hoping it isn't about her personally and then she quickly realizes that this isn't going to go how she hoped or planned. Daryl obviously has a plan of his own and Beth knows she isn't going to like it.

"Daryl?" she questions quietly, desperately needing to kiss him but she knows he won't take what she's offering. It's obvious he's trying to keep his distance from her and suddenly it feels like they are right back to the start when all she wants is to move forward with him, to give themselves completely to each other like she had planned and daydreamed.

He won't look at her, he can only meet her eyes for half a second before looking away and she knows right then _what_ is happening.

All the progress he made accepting that he's a good man, a kind gentle man seems to be gone, replaced by the man that thinks himself a piece of shit unworthy of her touch or kind words. She feels like crying but she somehow holds it in.

 _What did they do to him?_ She wonders.

"Ye shouldn't have come here Beth. Ye should've never left Alexandria it ain't safe, especially for you." He adds the last part bitterly after leaning his crossbow against the wall, his hands finally free. "Pretty girls are a rare find these days, they wouldn't kill you but you'd wish it, _believe me_." His voice is cruel, the words making her recoil and that action earns a nasty smirk from him, like he has proved something to himself and that snaps her out of her confused daze.

"Stop it! I know what you're doing and it isn't going to work. I know you Daryl Dixon, pushing me away won't accomplish anything but hurting us both, _you're a good man_." She tries to remind him but he flinches away from her, she knows he's great, one of the best ever but she doesn't want to push, not _too much_.

"I can't possibly understand what it's like being in that horrible place with those _awful_ men, pretending to be like them all the time but you're not! No matter what you had to do or say or _ignore_." She pauses, letting him know what she means by that. God only knows what he had to let slide happening to those pretty girls he mentioned but she knows if he could've helped without outing himself and risking his family he would have.

"You don't know shit!" he lashes back at her and it's not surprising but at least he's looking at her now, even if it is with anger and disgust. She knows it isn't directed at her but himself, and all she wants to do is wrap him up in her arms and show him how much he means to her, how great of a man he is.

"Please don't do this Daryl, don't push me away, not after everything we've been through." She pleads. "I fought so hard after Grady to make it back to you and not only so you wouldn't blame yourself for my death but because I felt something for you that I never felt before. You make me feel alive and strong, like I could have a happy life with _you_. But here you are trying to convince yourself and me that I'm better off without you, that you're not good enough for me and it's _bullshit._ " she nearly screams it at him like before but she calm's herself before she can, it would just endanger them further. She isn't in the safe zone right now but back out in this nightmare that never seems to end.

He just stares at her, his eyes hard and cold. All she wants is to see that soft look he used to give her, the one that made her realize in the candlelight that maybe there could be more between them. But that feels like a lifetime ago now as he looks her up and down with a sneer on his face.

"Just go Beth, leave me the _hell_ alone and go find some nice guy in Alexandria and forget about me, you'll be happy in no time." His gruff voice cuts through her like a blade. He doesn't mean it she knows this, but her eyes fill without her permission and for a second his eyes soften with regret but he turns his back to her as if to leave.

"I love _you_ Daryl." He stops dead, back still facing her. He's like a statue, hard unmoving and beautiful in the moonlight. This is the first time she's told him and she wishes it was under better circumstance's but she desperately needs him to know, needs him to stay. She's wanted to tell him for so long and now that she has she's suddenly terrified it will do more harm than good, but it's done now and so she says it again.

"I love you Daryl." Her voice breaks on his name and the tears she's been struggling to hold in stream down her face and fall. "Please don't leave me like this. I miss you so much it _hurts,_ I _love_ you so much it hurts." It just pours out of her like her tears, words streaming from her mouth to his ears and then he turns and she sees him finally, _her_ Daryl. The man she fell madly in love with, the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with making happy memories and fighting to live in this world.

There are tears in his eyes and Beth has never seen him look so vulnerable, so scared and shocked all at once. She just wants to run to him and never leave but she restrains herself and remembers to breathe.

"Beth I …" his voice is so soft and defeated, a lonely tear falls down his cheek and breaks her heart. The last time she saw him cry was when he saw her for the first time after believing her dead. No more words come but its ok, she doesn't expect them to. Walking to him slowly she reaches her hand to his face to brush away the tear just as another one falls, this time she kisses it away and licking her lips she tastes his tears and whispers.

"It's ok, I just want you to know, and I _need_ you to know, to believe me. Trust me Daryl, do you really think I could fall in love with a bad man?" she asks him.

"You don't know what I've had to …" she cuts him off with a kiss, effectively shutting him up. Its soft, a peck really but she doesn't want to scare him away, all she wants is for him to stop talking before he says something even more horrible about himself and she can't bare that right now.

"I don't care, I love you and nothing will _ever_ change that, everything you're doing is to protect our family, all I hope is that you don't come to resent us for it." Her fear of him being pushed too far and resenting them has been trapped inside her since he left, until now.

"I could never Beth, especially you. You're … you mean … everything to me." He says the last on an exhale his voice cracking, she knows it takes a lot for him to get those words out and her stomach flutters hearing it. She feels a smile spread across her face, she's so happy she wants to dance and twirl around the room like a madwoman.

"You mean everything to me too Daryl. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone in my life, I want to share my life with you." She desperately tries to make him understand how much he means to her, and if she has to do this every single day for however long she has left in this world whether it's a month or until she's an old woman she will do it gladly as long as he's by her side.

"You deserve better Beth, better than an old redneck twice your age who can't even tell ye how he really feels. Ye deserve a good man that would give ye a happy life, a man who isn't royally fucked in the head and livin' with a bunch of murders and rapists cause he can play the part better than anyone else in Alexandria. Ye say you … _love me._ You _shouldn't_ sweetheart, I ain't worth it, trust me."

His words make her so mad, there's nothing she hates more than hearing him say this about himself, and it hurts her in her heart, this man she loves so much thinks absolutely nothing of himself and she wants to scream and rage. This is the old Daryl, the one before he accepted a family, the one who just drifted around with Merle. Negan and his men made him revert back to this and she wants to _kill_ them all, rip them apart with her bare hands, scream at them to stay away from her man, to take him home and make love to him over and over until he sees again that he's good, better than good. She thinks he's perfect. She has to make him see again, too show him once and for all.

"You may think that but I _don't_ , not for a second. I just wish you could see you how I see you, how our family sees you Daryl. Getting to know you better was the best thing that could've happened to me. All I wish is that we didn't have to lose my dad for that to happen, and I know with _all_ my heart if he were here he would tell you to listen to his daughter and stop degrading yourself and hurting me by saying these awful things about yourself." Her dad respected Daryl; she knows this with every fibre of her being. "He would be _so_ proud of me, so happy for me that I found a man as good and kind and brave as you. You helped me realize my strength, my will to live. I know I can survive this world because you showed me I could because I'm strong, a bad man could never do that." Her tears are still falling but she's smiling, she can't help it, not when she thinks of how her dad would see them together.

"I wish I could believe that, I wish it were true Beth, but I can't give ye what ye want, what ye deserve. There's a reason I'm the one that's infiltratin' Negan's group and it ain't because I'm a good man. Ye say your dad would be proud but I can't see how sweetheart." He sounds so defeated, so sad and angry at himself. "Your too good for me, you have to know that and I think your dad would agree."

How is she going to make him understand after all these weeks of being in that hell of a place she doesn't know. So she just say's how she feels, holding nothing back from him, imploring him with her words and eyes to trust her.

"I read this book once, it was about a girl who fell for a guy and the way she described the feeling in the book I thought it was stupid." She laughs bitterly remembering this awfully romantic book about not being able to live without him and that he was her soulmate and blah blah blah … "I didn't think that love could ever feel like how she described it, I mean I've seen love, my dad loved my mom so much and I know he loved Maggie's mom just as much too but, I never thought that I would feel as if I could die if you left me or if you were killed somehow, but I do. And even though it kind of makes me feel like one of those silly girls falling for a guy and forgetting herself and everyone else I couldn't care less Daryl, I just want to be with you so bad. I want to be yours and for you to be mine forever and I know you probably think it's corny but I don't care, it's just how I feel and I've never felt so strongly about something in my entire life."

He shakes his head as if he can't understand or wont and turns away again unable to look at her pleading face. She realizes she's literally begging him but she doesn't care not one tiny bit, if she has to beg him all night she will.

"If something were to happen to me after I leave here and this is the last time you ever see me, you'll regret leaving me like this _forever_ , you know that don't you?" she knows its cruel saying it outright like that but she can't let him leave like this, the situation he's in is too dangerous for her to just let him walk out that door straight back to those awful monsters; she can't even call them men or human. They terrify her more than anything she's come across in her travels through this apocalyptic wasteland.

He stops walking away from her, his shoulders settling in a sigh and slowly he turns his head to look at her through those bangs that always try to hide his piercing eyes from her view but she can see he knows she's right. Nodding his head slowly he turn's his body to face her, looking at the ground he takes a deep breath and looks at her in that way _he_ does that just makes her feel as if he's trying to crawl inside her mind and read her innermost thoughts.

"I dunno what I done to deserve ye Beth." He says in a defeated voice as he takes a step closer to her. Lifting his hand to gently brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear he sighs.

Beth turns her face into his palm placing a soft kiss there as she moves closer to his warmth. Placing her hands on his hard stomach she slides them around his back while burrowing her face into his shirt to breathe him in and this time he wraps his arms around her and holds her impossibly close. She feels his breath on her scalp and it makes her shiver and he tightens his hold on her. She can hear his heart pick up speed above her own pounding heart and she lifts to her tippy toes to place a kiss between his collarbones then up to his neck and jaw. She feels him thread a hand into her hair and softly tug her head back to lock gazes with her. His stare is intense and his other hand moves to her hip gripping her tight.

"Did you miss me Daryl Dixon." Her voice is lower and sultrier than she's ever heard before and she feels a blush heat her face as he just looks into her eyes. His answer is him claiming her lips for his own and she sighs in contentment before moving her lips against his and throwing her arms around his neck. She licks the seam of his lips encouraging him to allow her in and he complies. His tongue explores her, licking and swirling along her own and she's quickly loosing her breath as they kiss passionately. They both pull back gasping for air and Beth can feel a throbbing pulse between her thighs and she squeezes them together trying to relieve the pressure.

"Beth." His voice is strained and breathy and Beth doesn't think she's ever heard him sound like this before. The ache between her legs intensifies and spreads. _God_ she wants this man, this sexy, damaged, kind, insecure man with every bone in her body.

"Daryl, I want you." She whispers and moves in to kiss him again but he pulls away a little but still holds her close.

"Beth we … we should slow down." He looks a little embarrassed at his words and she feels such a rush of love for him that she smiles.

"Why? I want you to be my first." She admits with a blush and she sees him visibly swallow before a long blink.

"I ain't … I just …" he looks down and away as he struggles to find the words. Beth runs a hand along the nape of his neck and into his hair trying to soothe him, her other hand is gripping his shoulder keeping him close. His hands tighten on her hips in response.

"We don't know when we'll see each other again and I don't want to leave here with any regrets." She whispers and he lifts his eyes to hers. She smiles softly trying to show him through her eyes everything she feels for him. "It's ok to be nervous, I am too. This is right, I know it. I trust you more than anyone, I love you more than anyone." After a pause she hears his soft reply.

"Me too." She smiles. "But I don't wanna hurt ye Beth, I've never been with someone who hasn't .. you know. I don't wanna be a disappointment, especially for your first time." His voice is halting and low, struggling to make his thoughts take voice.

"You could never disappoint me Daryl, I promise. And I know you'll be gentle … at first." She smirks trying to make him relax a bit. It seems to work when he smirks in return.

"At first?" he asks her with a glint in his eye.

"Mmhhhmm." She nods slowly still smiling.

"What 'bou protection?" he says it as if he has her caught, that she wouldn't have thought this far ahead; boy has he any idea how wrong he is.

"Got that covered." She states, her smile growing when his eyes widen a bit.

"Oh really? Do I wanna know?" he laughs.

"I may have been planning while you were away." She looks down from embarrassment at him realizing her whole intent with this meeting. When she catches his eyes again he's still looking a little nervous and unsure but awed too. She pecks him on the lips before running her hands along his wide shoulders trying to relieve the tension she feels there.

"Just let go Daryl." She whispers to him. "Stop thinking too much and doubting yourself when you're with me, I want you and nothing will ever change that. You _know_ what to do, what your instincts are telling you to do, so just do it. Stop thinking and just _feel_." She implores him with her eyes; near desperate for him to just stop holding himself back when they're even remotely alone. To stop thinking he isn't good enough for her, putting her on this high and holy pedestal that can't be touched or dirtied in any way.

"You have to have thought about it?" She wonders aloud. The look in his eyes tells her he has and she feels a shiver go through her with finally knowing that Daryl Dixon wants her the way she desperately wants him. She wants him to put his rough hands all over her body, to feel his hot breath on her sensitive skin. To have him say her name full of desire and heat and she knows she'll do anything to pull that sound from his mouth again. The thought alone causes a wetness to soak her panties.

"What do you think I do alone in bed at night when I'm thinking of you?" she whispers in his ear, feeling her bottom lip gently graze is earlobe as she pulls back to look at him. She doesn't know where it comes from, this bold desire to tell him something so private. This isn't part of the script she made in her head to convince him but that vanished from her mind the moment she saw him. She feels the blush heat her face as she looks into his blue eyes that are dilated with shock and arousal. Seeing that in his eyes spurs her on. _This feels right,_ she thinks to herself. If she were going to be doing this, saying these things with anyone it should be with him and only him.

"I'm a woman with needs Daryl." She says in a fake sexy voice and giggles making him smirk. God she's so nervous but its good nerves, her body tingling with it and other things. The look in his eyes has her remembering she needs to breathe. "And you're a man." She whispers seriously, unable to take her eyes away from his as they search hers for the sliver of doubt that he'll never find.

When his lips find hers again he's so gentle and soft that she feels herself melt into him, her body resting perfectly against his and when he pulls her closer - wrapping his arms around her hips - she feels his heart pound against her own. She bites his bottom lip earning her a growl that shoots straight down between her legs joining the consistent throbbing she feels there. She runs her hands through his long hair tugging him closer to her as he rubs his hands up and down her back never going lower than her waist making her want to scream. He's so unsure and hesitant with her like he's afraid she'll pull away and change her mind any second so she opens the top button of his shirt before pulling back from his lips to see his eyes.

"If you're not comfortable with this we can stop, I ain't gonna push you." She shakes her head softly at him. "But you should know that it's all I've been able to think about." She pecks him on the lips knowing she's the one who will have to steer them forward even though she's the virgin here and she's ok with that, more than ok actually. "I want you inside me, Daryl." She whispers to him. He watches her for a moment before she sees him finally let go and then his lips are on hers, roughly exploring her mouth with his tongue making her moan and cling to him.

His hands are in her hair as he takes control of the kiss with her trying to keep up. She somehow manages to unbutton his shirt completely and then her hands are on his lean chest running her fingers through the hair she finds there. This is the furthest they've ever gone, she's never gotten to put her hands on the warm skin of his chest before and she runs her hands down to his stomach and jeans; tugging him closer by his belt. He groans against her mouth his hands now gripping her ass tightly making her groan in return and then she's pulling him with her as she walks backwards to the bed. She stops when her legs meet the end of it and she moves to push his shirt and vest off his shoulders but stops before doing so fully. She suspects he hides the scars on his back out of shame; she's only ever seen a glimpse of them when he was hurt on her farm so long ago so she pulls away from him to make sure this is ok.

His pupils are blown wide; smothering the dark blue of his eyes but still not taking away the intensity of his gaze on her. He nods his head letting her know its ok so she pushes the fabric from his broad shoulders letting it fall to the floor. His hands move to the hem of her shirt hesitating before lifting it up her body. She lifts her arms above her head to help him and she feels the cool air touch her skin making her shiver.

His mouth is suddenly on her neck, kissing and nibbling softly at her collarbone before moving up her jaw across to her earlobe producing a moan from her. His hands go to the clasp of her bra on her back and he fumbles for a moment pulling away from kissing her to concentrate on his hands making her smile tenderly at his awkward stumble. Then the clasp gives and her bra falls to the floor and her chest is bare for him to see. She's hoping she's not a disappointment since she's not big chested but her clothed frame never gave that impression so she pushes the insecurity away. He pulls back from her to see her and she tugs on his hair to let him know she wants him close so he ducks his head to place a tender kiss right between her breasts inducing a shiver and an overflowing awareness of how much she truly loves this gentle man.

"Daryl." She moans his name pulling at the buckle of his belt wanting them off him. Her heart is pounding trying to escape her chest from excitement that this is actually happening. Her lower belly is flooding with heat and bubbling with nerves that spread over her trembling body. The scorching heat between her thighs is driving her wild as her shaking hands opens his belt and then the button of his jeans. Suddenly he pushes her back on the bed making her bounce on the mattress a little and a giggle escapes her causing a smirk to appear on his face. His hands travel to the button of her jeans as she reclines on her elbows watching as his eyes fasten on hers while unzipping her jeans, pulling them down her hips and legs so all she's wearing is the white lace panties she wore just for this moment. His eyes affix to her panties before flying up to her eyes and the vision he makes standing above her; his eyes filled with desire, shoulders impossibly wide and his arms muscled from protecting and providing for their family and her has her pussy flooding for him. She wants him inside her like she's never wanted before and it sends the nervousness fleeing from her heated body.

She reaches for his jeans pushing them past his hips and as she does he kicks of his boots and socks before shucking his pants so all he's wearing is a pair of tight black boxers that hardly hides the hardness of him in this moment. He kneels on the bed sliding his right forearm beneath her back to lift her forward gently so her head rests on the pillow as he settles lightly on top of her. Her mouth is on his instantly, her tongue exploring his hot mouth this time. The feel of him covering her, resting on her body is electrifying. She runs her leg up his as she grips a hand in his hair while the other trails over his shoulder, down his scarred back to his ass squeezing the plump flesh there. His hips grind into her coaxing a sigh from her swollen lips. She can feel his hardness through his underwear against her thigh making her pussy throb with arousal.

His mouth moves between her breasts again kissing and licking the skin there before he grasps one tightly in his big hand and his mouth moves swiftly to the other to tease around her nipple before sucking her into his wet mouth flicking his tongue back and forth across her hardened nipple making her back arch into him. He switches to her other breast doing the same before moving back to her lips and plunging his tongue against hers. Her hands pull his shoulders to her keeping his warm skin against hers while his hands travel down her sides making her squirm and giggle from the tickling feeling he causes there. He pulls back to look into her eyes smirking slightly but she can see the nervousness in his eyes she's sure she's directing back to him. She caresses the tip of her nose against his before pecking his lips trying to reassure him and he returns the gesture sweetly.

"Ye sure Beth?" his voice is deep and breathy to her ears making her shiver with delight.

"God yes Daryl, please." She implores him.

He nods softly, never taking his eyes from hers as his fingers trail down her hips to her panties. They slide into the sides before pulling them softly down her legs and off her feet as he sits back on his heels. She's never been this bare in front of someone before and she instinctually raises her knees to block his view but halts her movements when she notices her actions. She relaxes herself, taking a deep breath as he runs his hands up her legs softly spreading them so he can rest between them to murmur against her mouth.

"Your beautiful." She hardly hears the words they're so low but she just catches them and it makes her blush as she grips his strong biceps tightly. Her hands fly to his boxers pushing them down his hips somewhat before he helps her rid him of the last layer of material between them.

Then she sees him, hard and big hanging between his legs and her cunt pulses at the sight, imaging what it will feel like with him pumping inside of her, she knows it will probably hurt but she couldn't care less at the moment; all she wants is him inside her filling her up.

They kiss and run hands across skin before she reaches for his cock gently. And suddenly he's in her hand throbbing against her grip, pulling a strangled groan from his throat that travels down to her clit making it throb for his touch.

"Daryl please." She whimpers into his mouth before his hand starts to ascend her inner thigh making it quiver under his touch. She spreads her legs more inviting him to touch her and then his whole hand is pushing against her heat causing her to grind her pussy against the sweet pressure there. A moan is dragged from his throat at her reaction and soon he's rubbing against her wet opening with his finger and then up to her clit making her hips buck into him. He's kissing her chest, neck and jaw as he works her clit coaxing her to hum out her pleasure to him, begging him not to stop. She can feel it building within her lower belly as he works her up. He inserts his finger into her slowly, pumping in and out of her tight heat and soon her hips are bucking against his hand, her moans growing louder and her nails finding purchase in his shoulders as suddenly wave after wave of immense pleasure surges through her body making her hips roll into his hand and a cry of his name escape loudly from her lips. Her head flies back on to the pillow as her eyes roll in pleasure from the fire coursing through her.

She's panting in the after math and opening her eyes she sees him gazing deeply into her own. Her skin is now slick with sweat against his as her hand reaches for him again before he pushes it away.

"You keep that up this ain't gonna last much longer." She huffs a quiet laugh making him smile at her softly.

She wraps her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair as she speaks. "Want you now Daryl." She pleads. He nods swallowing thickly before kissing her deeply. "Wait, I forgot." She laughs nervously against his lips. "There's a condom in my jeans." She blushes. He smiles before reaching to retrieve it and rips it open with his teeth. He rolls it over his length before settling between her thighs again; running his hands over her as he kisses her lovingly.

She feels the tip of him at her soaking wet entrance just nudging her as they kiss and it drives her crazy when all she wants is him inside her already. She rests her ankles on the back of his thighs as he gently pushes into her. With each gentle thrust forward, deeper and deeper he goes before he can go no more and he pauses before he breaks the virgin barrier he's stopped at. He brushes the hair from her face to see her nod quickly before he thrusts hard into her making her cry out, her whole body tensing and her eyes close tightly from the pain but it doesn't last long. She can hear him murmuring soothing mumbles onto her lips and cheeks kissing her gently while he holds completely still on top of her.

"Ye ok?" he asks huskily. She moves her hips slightly feeling a bit of a sting there but nothing she can't handle. She nods her head yes moving her hips some more against him. They kiss as he pushes in some more before slowly pulling out and then back in. He picks up the speed gradually their heavy breaths mixing together as they look in each other's eyes. She pushes his hair back as he thrusts into her wanting to see all his face in this moment. He rests his forehead against hers when he picks up the pace grunting against her mouth. The feel of him moving inside her, covering her whole body as they make love fills her chest with such love for him that she almost starts crying from the force of it.

"I love you." She can't help but sigh to him. He closes his eyes at her words a moment before opening them once again to stare hard into her eyes. "I love you so much, Daryl Dixon." She whimpers as she feels the build low in her stomach again, she kisses him hard murmuring for him to go faster, harder. When he does just that she can see the struggle in him; he won't last much longer and she concentrates on her hips pushing them into his finding a rhythm together.

"Shit Beth, I can't …" he groans and she can see he's desperately trying to hold on for her but she doesn't want him too.

"Come Daryl, its ok. I want you to." As if her words were all he needed his hips jerk into her suddenly giving her a taste of how it would feel to cum around his thick cock. His hands grip her hips tightly as he buries his face in her shoulder biting down there making her moan and then she knows he's coming, she can feel his whole body tense before he growls into her neck his hips pumping into her through his orgasm and she knows if it isn't her first time he would have made her come more than once already.

Then it's just their heavy breathing as he lies on top of her kissing her neck softly his breath tickling her skin. He pulls his head away to look at her face. "Ye alrigh'?" he asks her soothingly.

"Better than." She smiles running her hand through his hair the other across his hip. He kisses her softly before pulling out making her flinch from the slight sting which he notices.

"I hurt ye." He states guiltily hovering over her.

"I'm ok Daryl." She smiles at him, his words make her feel incredibly looked after and cherished. He leans down to press his lips to hers for a sweet kiss before lying back on the bed beside her.

She smiles contentedly at him as she turns onto her side to face him. He lifts his arm so she can rest her head on his shoulder and she sighs when his arm settles around her so they can snuggle. She never would have thought of Daryl as a snuggler but the way he's holding her close makes her think he might just like it, she certainly does. She wraps her arm around him after pulling the blankets around them to keep them warm. She listens to his heart beat and his breaths enter and leave his lungs while she lies there contently with him in his strong arms.

Not long after, they dose together and when Beth wakes fully she sees that they haven't slept long by the moon still illuminating the one room cabin. Then she remembers that he can't stay much longer and her stomach drps with dread. It's already been too long that he's been here but she doesn't want him to leave and she definitely doesn't want him going back to those awful people in that hell-hole. She tightens her grip on him making him stir awake, his nose affectionately nuzzling the top of her head. She swallows as her eyes start to tear up, she really doesn't want to start crying - not after the amazing night they had together – but now that they're finally together like she wanted, and him too, the thought of him walking out that door, back into the night without her by his side is making her chest feel hollow with the future grief she'll feel when it happens and he's gone again.

"Hey." Daryl murmurs into her hair. "S' ok."

Her breath catches as she feels a sob build in her chest at his words. His arms tighten around her and the tears she was fighting win out and pour from her eyes to fall to his chest.

"Don't cry girl. Just a few more weeks and I'll be home. Promise." His voice is thick but gentle and she realizes she isn't the only one trying to keep from breaking down while in the others tight embrace. She nods as she gathers herself back together and kisses his chest.

"Love you."

 **~ Authors Note ~**

 **So this turned out a lot longer than I had planned. Initially this was just supposed to be 'first time sex smut' but it kind of got away from me and kept growing lol.**

 **I hope you guys liked it! It's a little different from my first one-shot I posted even though I had the idea for this one first. I would've had this posted way sooner but college has been taking over my life and kicking my arse :(**

 **Please leave a note to tell me what you thought? I would really appreciate it! I want my writing to improve.**

 **Thank you & have a great day!**


End file.
